Low-k interlayer dielectric materials are used as insulating layers between copper interconnect lines in microelectronic devices. A class of these low-k interlayer dielectric materials are called carbon doped oxides or organo-silicate glasses. These low-k interlayer dielectric materials typically have poor adhesion to a variety of thin films including but not limited to SiN and SiC, which are often used as hard mask, etch stops, and barrier seed layers. Low adhesion between low-k interlayer dielectric materials and other thin films used in semiconductor manufacturing make the low-k interlayer dielectric materials difficult to integrate into a semiconductor device. Poor adhesion may contribute to delamination during chemical mechanical polishing, repeated thermal cycling, or packaging. This delamination can result in decreased performance or even catastrophic failure of the device.